Una nueva aventura No2
by Phanie Campos
Summary: Justo cuando Sonic, Tails y los demas habian creido que todo estaria bien al ver su grupo reunido nuevamente, algo le paso a las esmeraldas chaos, como sobrevivirá el mundo de Sonic sin estas gemas?


**No2**

**Una nueva aventura**

Las esmeraldas chaos han desaparecido justo cuando Cosmo logró volver con sus amigos. Sonic y el grupo de inmediato recibieron una visita inesperada de Tikal y Chaos que salieron del gran brillo que producía la esmeralda madre, mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido, un nuevo y misterioso villano revelaba su ambición hacia el poder de las esmeraldas, podrá nuestro héroe enfrentar esta nueva amenaza y recuperar las esmeraldas chaos y que pasará con Tikal y Chaos…?

Tikal y Chaos aparecieron de pronto frente al grupo, ella se veía muy preocupada y los demás muy sorprendidos al verlos denuevo

Cosmo: Quienes son ellos?

Tails: Son Tikal y Chaos

Cream: Los conocimos cuando estábamos en el mundo de Chris, la ves en la que Sonic peleó contra Chaos

Knuckles: Pensé que habían desaparecido para siempre

Sonic: ¿Como llegaron aquí Tikal?

Tikal: Usamos la energía de la esmeralda madre, deben ayudarnos por favor, algo terrible acaba de suceder

Rouge: Creo que eso ya lo notamos

Galaxina: ¿Que paso con las gemas?

Antes de que Tikal respondiera, escucharon unos pasos, se voltearon y no pudieron creer lo que vieron, era Shadow que estaba caminando hacia ellos

Amy: Miren

Tails: No puedo creerlo

Sonic: Shadow, me alegra verte bien amigo

Pero antes de que Shadow hablara, se desmayó exhausto, todos corrieron hacia él para verlo

Iris: ¿Quien es?

Cosmo: Shadow, ¿él esta bien?

Sonic: No tiene fuerzas, debe estar completamente agotado

Cream: Llevémoslo a casa para que repose

Todos fueron a casa de Cream, Vanilla recostó a Shadow en una cama para que descansara luego bajo a la sala donde estaban los demás. Allí, Tikal trataba de explicarles lo que estaba sucediendo

Sonic: Tikal, ¿sabes porque desaparecieron las esmeraldas chaos?

Tikal: Si, alguien las tele transporto fuera de este planeta

Knuckles: ¿Pero quien lo izo y porque?

Amy: ¿Y adonde se las llevó?

Tikal: Porque no lo sé, quien no estoy segura pero se que es alguien lo bastante poderoso como para llevárselas usando sus propias habilidades. En cuanto a donde se fueron, eso si se los puedo decir

Tails: ¿Pero como sabes donde están?

Tikal: Chaos y yo estamos unidos a las esmeraldas y a la esmeralda madre, podemos sentirlas y saber donde están mucho mejor que cualquiera

Cream: Pero si están fuera del planeta podemos arreglar el Tifón Azul e ir por ellas

Sonic: Cierto Cream

Tikal: Me temo que no es posible

Cosmo: Porque?

Tikal: Porque no fueron llevadas a otro planeta sino a otra dimensión

Sonic: "¿Otra dimensión?"

Tails: Ósea como el mundo de Chris?

Cream: ¿Las esmeraldas están allí?

Tikal: No, están en otra dimensión paralela a esta, es nuestro mundo pero en otro tiempo y espacio

Tails: Ese sujeto debe haber creado un pequeño puente entre dimensiones para transportar las esmeraldas chaos

Knuckles: ¿Pero como iremos allí para recuperarlas?

Rouge: La ves anterior fuimos con las gemas a la tierra, pero ahora se fueron sin nosotros

Tails: Para ir a otra dimensión necesitaríamos una maquina tele portal como la que construí con Chuck

Estarla: ¿Podrías hacer otra?

Tails: Hacer una maquina así me tardaría mucho tiempo si la hiciera solo, además no tenemos energía

Sonic: Podemos usar la esmeralda madre

Tails: Si pero aun así no podría introducir las coordenadas porque no se a donde se fueron las esmeraldas

Tikal: Nosotros si sabemos donde están, podrían usar la esmeralda madre para localizarlas y así su misma energía los guiará

Una pequeña camarita voladora estaba espiándolos desde fuera de la casa, era una maquina de Eggman que estaba viendo y escuchando todo desde su base

Decoe: ¿Oyeron eso?, las esmeraldas chaos se fueron a otra dimensión sin nosotros

Bocoe: ¿Que podemos hacer para recuperarlas doctor?

Dr. Eggman: Sonic y sus amigos van a construir una maquina transdimencional para recuperarlas

Bocún: ¿Que haremos?, sin las esmeraldas no podremos conquistar este mundo

Eggman: Es simple, construiremos una maquina también para hacer el viaje

Decoe: ¿Pero doctor como llegaremos si no sabemos donde es?

Eggman: Seguiremos a Sonic en la línea temporal, así no lo perderemos de vista. No se queden allí parados, pónganse a trabajar

Mientras, en casa de Cream, Tails se veía preocupado porque no sabia si podría construir la maquina en poco tiempo

Sonic: Calma amigo, si alguien puede hacerlo eres tú

Cosmo: No te presiones y hazlo con calma

Tikal: No lo creo

Galaxina: ¿Porque?

Tikal: La unión temporal que creo el misterioso personaje entre ambos mundos no durara mucho, si no viajan a ese lugar antes de que la línea de tiempo se desvanezca, quien sabe cuando podrán ir

Knuckles: ¿Cuando desaparecerá la línea temporal?

Tikal: En tres días exactamente

Todos "¡En tres días!"

Tails: No podré construir una maquina para viajar entre dimensiones en tan poco tiempo

Tikal: Lo siento mucho pero no tenemos idea de cuando volverán a unirse los mundos

Rouge: ¿Dices que si no nos vamos ahora no podremos recuperar las esmeraldas chaos?

Tikal: Así es

Shadow: No podemos dejarlo así

Todos se voltearon y vieron a Shadow parado en la escalera

Tails: Shadow, despertaste

Sonic: Nos alegra ver que estas mejor amigo

Cream: ¿Shadow que sucedió?, creímos que habías desaparecido en el espacio

Shadow: Por poco y sucede, cuando derrotaron a Dark Oark, el núcleo del planeta estuvo apunto de estallar, Sonic quiso hacer el control chaos para protegerlos pero yo tome su lugar y transporte el núcleo lejos pero antes de que este estallara justo frente a mi, tome toda la energía que me quedaba, logre transportarme a una parte lejana de la galaxia. Vague durante días en el espacio mientras recuperaba mi poder, luego me di cuenta que el único lugar al que podría ir era este planeta así que los seguí a ustedes desde lejos hasta llegar aquí

Sonic: Es por eso que estabas tan agotado, un poco mas de energía y ya no estarías aquí

Tails: Pero eso fue hace 3 meses, ¿que te sucedió?

Shadow: La esmeralda chaos, encontré una hace un mes. Me encontraba cerca de aquí cuando de pronto una poderosa energía se apodero de la esmeralda lastimándome, tuve que soltarla y fue entonces cuando la vi desaparecer

Karon: ¿Que aremos ahora?

Sonic: Viajar al otro mundo, no te preocupes Tails todos trabajaremos juntos para tener la maquina lista y hacer nuestro viaje

Knuckles: Sonic tiene razón

Galaxina: Pueden contar con nosotras, ayudaremos en lo posible

Cosmo: Entre todos la construiremos

Tails: Esta decidido, hay que ponerse a trabajar

Todos: ¡SI!

Mientras tanto, en la otra dimensión, una gata de piel púrpura y blanca se encontraba cuidando unas misteriosas gemas de colores pero parecía muy preocupada mientras las veía

Blaze: Algo va a suceder

En otra parte lejana, llamada Cosmic Stone, se encontraba la base de Darcanor, un malvado felino negro con capacidades asombrosas que quería adueñarse de las esmeraldas chaos. Él se encontraba en el cuarto de control reposando hasta que entraron sus cuatro generales. Uno era un erizo celeste con una chaqueta azul y de gran inteligencia, su nombre era Dargar, el otro era un zorro gris con una banda roja en la frente, un ninja de nombre Trino, la tercera es una coneja azul y blanca con ropa negra y roja llamada Blair y por ultimo el segundo al mando de Darcanor y el mas fuerte de los cuatro su nombre era Brandom, un erizo de color carmesí, con un cinturón en su pecho y una cicatriz en su ojo

Brandom: Mi señor, si las esmeraldas chaos ya están aquí, ¿no debería hablarnos más de sus intenciones con ellas?

Trino: Después de todo somos sus leales confidentes

Darcanor: Como saben estuve investigando durante años las míticas esmeraldas del sol, estas son supuestamente las mas poderosas del universo

Blair: Lo sabemos, las necesita para dominar este mundo

Dargar: Pero si ya tenemos aquí las esmeraldas del sol, ¿porque razón decidió traer las otras esmeraldas aquí?

Darcanor: Cuando me di cuenta de la existencia de las esmeraldas chaos en una dimensión paralela, supe que si las poseo junto con las esmeraldas del sol podré dominar esta y la otra dimensión sin que nadie se interponga en mi camino

Trino: ¿Que hay de la princesa y el erizo plateado?

Blair: Ellos aran lo imposible para evitar que nos adueñemos de las gemas

Darcanor: No importa, una ves que encontremos las esmeraldas chaos no podrán vencernos. Dargar construye el detector de esmeraldas de inmediato

Dargar: Considérelo echo señor

Darcanor: Muy pronto ambas dimensiones serán mías

Mientras tanto, en el mundo de Sonic, ya habían pasado los tres días y la línea temporal que unía ambas dimensiones estaba apunto de desaparecer, todos se habían desvelado trabajando en la maquina según las instrucciones que le dio Chris a Tails

Tails: Amigos, gracias por haber ayudado tanto para construir la maquina, podremos usar la esmeralda madre sin problema pero…

Sonic: ¿Pero qué?, Tails

Tails: No esta lista y ya no tenemos tiempo para terminar

Knuckles: ¿Entonces no podremos viajar?

Tails: No podremos ir todos

Amy: Cuantos pueden ir

Tails: Solo 4 y el Tornado X

Todos: ¡SOLO 4!

Cream: ¿Que pasa si van mas?

Tails: La maquina no podría soportar la energía, bien podría caer alguno en otra dimensión o terminar en una ruptura de tiempo para siempre

Shadow: No podríamos volver jamás

Tails: Eso temo pero no podemos acobardarnos

Sonic: Tienes razón, si solo pueden ir 4 pues entonces seremos Tails, Knuckles, Shadow y yo

Amy: "¡Eso nunca!"

Cream: Amy cálmate

Amy: "Claro que no", Sonic no te vas a ir a otro mundo sin mi, yo iré en lugar de Shadow

Tails: Pero Amy necesitamos del poder de Shadow

Amy: Entonces remplazaré a Knuckles

Knuckles: ¿De que hablas?

Amy: ¡No me boy a quedar aquí sin Sonic entendieron!

Sonic: …Amy por favor se razonable…

Rouge: Ella tiene razón, no podemos dejar que solo los chicos se diviertan

Cosmo: ¡Esto no es un juego! (todos se calman) No lo entienden, yo tampoco quiero que nos separemos pero piensen en todas aquellas criaturas que habitan este universo y también aquellos que se encuentran en la otra dimensión…no tienen idea del peligro por el que están apunto de pasar…tenemos que dejar de pensar en nosotros mismos y empezar a hacer lo que es mejor para todos

Cream: …Cosmo tiene razón, hay que dejarlos ir

Amy, Cream, Cheese y Cosmo empiezan a llorar, Sonic salió rápido del taller y regreso con una flor para cada una de ellas

Sonic: No se preocupen por nosotros, estaremos bien y volveremos

Amy: …Los esperaremos

Tails: …No puedo creer que después de que nos volviéramos a reunir tengamos que separarnos denuevo Cosmo

Cosmo: Yo tampoco quiero que pase pero esta vez estaré aquí esperando tu regreso Tails

Tails: … (Sonriendo) Gracias Cosmo…bueno prepárense, todos aquí vamos

Tails enciende la maquina y la esmeralda empieza a brillar, Tails, Shadow y Sonic suben las provisiones al Tornado X

Knuckles: Tikal, debo pedirles un favor a ti y a Chaos

Tikal: Seguro, ¿De que se trata?

Knuckles: Necesito que ustedes dos se queden en isla ángel y protejan la Esmeralda Madre en mi lugar ¿Puedo contar con ambos?

Tikal: No te preocupes, ese fue siempre el deber de mi clan, la cuidaremos con nuestras vidas

Knuckles: Eso quería oír, Rouge ya no podrás ir a robarla mientras no estoy

Rouge: ¿Me crees capas de eso?

Knuckles: … (sonriendo) Si, bueno nos vemos

Sonic: Contamos con ustedes y con Chaos para defender este lugar del Dr. Eggman, si necesitan ayuda llamen a Vector y su grupo, ellos les darán una mano

Cream: Lo aremos

Cheese: Chao, chao

Tikal: También estaremos nosotros

Galaxina: No se olviden de nosotras

Sonic y Knuckles se subieron al Tornado X mientras les decían adiós a los demás.

El Dr. Eggman había terminado su maquina, así que su base y ellos también se tele transportaron justo después de Sonic.

El portal se cerró frente a las chicas, estaban tristes pero sabían que los cuatro estarían bien

**CONTINUARA… **


End file.
